


Mending the Mirror

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Blankets, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Don’t repost to another site, Fireplaces, Gen, Gift Exchange, Guilt, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: In the aftermath of everything, Scorpia and Catra attempt to mend the fracture of their broken friendship.*Written for the 100 Word Drabble Flash Exchange.*
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Mending the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



_ “You’re a bad friend.” _

The Scorpion Princess watched an anxious Catra curled by the fireplace. Everything worked out, Catra was back, but a heavy atmosphere existed between them.

Flexing her shelled tail, Scorpia ruminated.  _ ‘What if I’m the bad friend for still feeling like this?’ _

“Hey…”

Black garnet eyes glowed in the fire’s warmth. An entire conversation passed between the silence, broken only by the crackling wood, then Catra’s wavering voice.

“Scorpia… I’m so sorry...”

When the tears fell, Scorpia acted. Clipping nearby blankets around Catra’s trembling shoulders, she held her close, like the good old days.

“...Me too, Wildcat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Word Drabble Flash Exchange Pinch Hit for Katherine. I chose the Scorpia & Catra prompt with Blankets, Hurt/Comfort, and Reconciliation. Their friendship, and the fracturing of, was a powerful point in the series, and I wanted to try my hand at a little piece that gleamed into the aftermath of S5 once everything calmed down.
> 
> Writing a reconciliation in 100 words was a challenge, especially with the emotional power behind their breakup. There would definitely be much that needed resolved, and could be with time, but slowly, Scorpia and Catra could get there.
> 
> The title “Mending the Mirror” comes from their friendship being symbolised by a mirror. It shattered, and sometimes, it hurts to try and mend it because of the shards. It might be remembering the hurtful things that were said or done, or just the sadness at remembering how things were.
> 
> But the mirror can be mended. There are those friendships that can be saved. There is still hope to repair it, and see what was once there. The good, the happy memories…
> 
> All it takes is a decision, and one Scorpia made.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️


End file.
